Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost
Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch’s Ghost is another Weekenders/Scooby-Doo crossover film planned to be re-edited by Sonic876. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. It will be a double feature with ''Weekenders Adventures of Pokémon The Movie 2000''.'' Plot Ben Ravencroft, a famous horror writer of whom Velma is a big fan, assists Tino Tonitini, Lor Mcquarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Digimon Tamers), Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, The Sailor Scouts, Inspector Gadget, Penny, The Gadgetinis, The Human Mane 5, Twilight Sparkle (Human version), Tara Duncan, Cal, Sparrow, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, & The Mystery, Inc. gang in solving a case at a museum exposing disgruntled archaeologists Perkins and Griswald as the Babylonian zombies who wanted revenge on the curator for cutting their funding. Afterwards, Ben invites the gang to his home town of Oakhaven. But when they arrive at Oakhaven, they find that the town has been built up by Mayor Corey into a tourist attraction (which Ben remarks as a circus), complete with a replica of the town in the 17th century and a supposed ghost of a witch who haunts the town. Mayor Corey and pharmacist Mr. McKnight explain that the ghost is of Sarah Ravencroft, a relative of Ben's, who was persecuted as a witch by the town in 1657. But Ben says that Sarah was actually a Wiccan who used natural herbs to heal people, and even has a diary of all her patients that Ben wants to find to prove her innocence. Kagome, Shippo, Doraemon, Noby, Jeri, The Gadgetinis, Sparrow, Serena, Mina, Ron, Rufus, Scooby and Shaggy find what appears to be a shoe buckle, and then go to a local diner for food, owned by the friendly Jack. Ben, Fred, Daphne, Velma, and many visitors stay out late and order to see the witch, but do not. But Scooby, Shaggy, Kagome, Shippo, Doraemon, Noby, Jeri, The Gadgetinis, Fluttershy, Sparrow, Serena, Mina, Ron, and Rufus are chased by the fireball throwing witch, and run into Ben and the gang returning home. The gang finds some broken branches at the scene, as well as a local all-female goth rock band named the "Hex Girls", composed of Luna, Dusk, and the beautiful Sally "Thorn" McKnight, who uses her young, natural beauty to entrance watchers while performing, including Fred who is attracted to her, much to Daphne's annoyance and humour. Then the gang split up; Fred, Daphne, Tino, Lor, Inuyasha, Tamato, Rika, Kenta, their digimon, Inspector Gadget, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Tara, Lita, Raye, and Kim follow the Hex Girls, Velma, Ben, Carver, Tish, Miroku, Sango, Kazu, his digimon, Penny, Pinkie Pie, Cal, and Amy explore an old barn, and Scooby, Shaggy, Kagome, Shippo, Doraemon, Noby, Jeri, Suzie, Calmon, The Gadgetinis, Fluttershy, Sparrow, Serena, Mina, Ron, and Rufus follow the Mayor. Fred, Daphne, Tino, Lor, Inuyasha, Tamato, Rika, Kenta, their digimon, Inspector Gadget, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Tara, Lita, Raye and Kim see Thorn doing some sort of ritual, and become convinced that the Hex Girls are actually witches. Velma and Ben find a cherry picking truck in the barn. Scooby, Shaggy, Kagome, Shippo, Doraemon, Noby, Jeri, Suzie, Calmon, The Gadgetinis, Fluttershy, Sparrow, Serena, Mina, Ron, and Rufus see Mayor Corey talking to and giving things to many of the townspeople. They then run into the witch again, who chases them towards Mayor Corey and into Velma and Ben. Velma then tells Mayor Corey that she has a plan to catch the witch. The Gang, Ben, and the Hex Girls meet in the woods. The witch appears and gives chase, but is captured by Daphne and Fred. The witch is revealed to be Mr. McKnight, who is Thorn's father. Velma then locates the truck in the trees. She explains that the truck lifted the witch and made her appear to fly, and also deduces that many townspeople were in on the trick, including Jack and the Mayor. Ben scolds the people involved for exploiting Sarah's good name for their benefit. Back at Ben's house, the gang apologize to the Hex Girls, and Thorn explains the ritual was just peppermints and cloves to sooth her vocal cords (it's not easy for her sing the stuff), and that she is actually 1/16th Wiccan on her mother's side. Mayor Corey and Mr. McKnight then arrive to apologize to Ben for using his ancestor in their little publicity stunt. They explained that they had to use the witch to boost the towns economy because of lack of tourists. Also, the Mayor recalls that Ben once told him that supernatural phenomena always attracts people. They then say that they did find the head marker for Sarah's grave, but still don't know where the grave is located. Velma then remembers that the buckle Scooby found is that same one on Sarah's diary in a painting Ben has. The gang, Ben, The Hex Girls, McKnight, and the Mayor go to the spot where Scooby found the buckle. Scooby digs deeper, and discovers a chest. An excited Ben opens the chest to find not a diary, but a spellbook. He then explains to a horrified Mystery Inc. that Sarah was indeed a witch, and that he created the case at the museum in order to meet the gang so they could find the book for him. Ben also mentioned that he paid off the disgruntled archaeologists and the museum security guards in order to get close to Mystery Inc. Becoming evil with his new magical powers derived from the book, Ben captures Mr. McKnight, Mayor Corey, and the Hex Girls before resurrecting Sarah. When Sarah's ghost is conjured, she rejects Ben idea of ruling the world together, and instead wants to destroy it. Horrified and disillusioned by this, Ben attempts to imprison Sarah back in to book, but she says only a true Wiccan of purity can return her, then she traps Ben in a sphere. Velma then gets an idea. She frees the Hex Girls, and while Dusk and Luna try to release Mayor Corey and Mr. McKinght, Velma convinces Thorn to read the spell. Initially, she refuses, but then understands that she is the only one who can stop Sarah. Velma then sends Scooby and Shaggy to get the book. The gang tries to get the book many times, but Sarah keeps turning pumpkins, trees, and even a turkey into monsters to stop them. Eventually, the gang obtains the book, each throwing it to another person when they get captured, until it reaches Thorn. Thorn reads the spell, sending the witch back to the book from where she was released. But Sarah decides that she will not go back alone and grabs hold of Ben at the last second, and they get both sucked into the book. A burning branch falls on the book, disintegrating it (apparently forever trapping or killing the two villains). The gang then free the others, and the witch's monsters turn back to normal, except the turkey, which was Oakhaven's new "big" attraction. The film ends with the Hex Girls and the gang giving a concert to the townspeople and the tourists performing the song "Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air" Cast *Jason Marsden as Tino Tonitini *Grey DeLisle as Lor McQuarrie, Daphne Blake, Shannon Blake *Phil LaMarr as Carver Descartes, Angus Haggart, Volunteer #2 *Kath Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis *Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer *Mona Marshall as Doraemon *Johnny Yong Bosch as Noby Nobi *Cassandra Morris as Sue *Brian Beacock as Sneech *Kaiji Tang as Takeshi "Big G" Goda *Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity *Moneca Stori as Kagome Higurashi *Richard Ian Cox as Inuyasha *Jillian Michaels as Shippo *Kirby Morrow as Miroku *Kelly Sheridan as Sango *Saffron Henderson as Tara Duncan *Kelly Metzger as Sparrow *Matt Hill as Cal *Brian Beacock as Takato Matsuki *Steven Jay Blum as Guilmon, Kenta Kitagawa *Dave Wittenberg as Henry Wong *Peggy O'Neal as Suzie Wong *Michelle Ruff as Lopmon *Mona Marshall as Terriermon *Melissa Fahn as Rika Nonaka *Mari Devon as Renamon *Bridget Hoffman as Jeri Katou *Brad MacDonald as Kazu Shioda *Richard Cansino as Guardromon *Wendee Le as MarineAngemon *Brianne Siddall as Calumon *Steven Staley as Ryo Akiyama *Lex Lang as Cyberdramon *Maurice LaMarche as Inspector Gadget/Fidget and Digit *Tegan Moss as Penny *Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible *Will Friedle as Ron Stoppable *Nancy Cartwright as Rufus *Terri Hawkes as Serena/Sailor Moon *Tracey Hoyt as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon *Karen Bernstein as Amy/Sailor Mercury *Katie Griffin as Raye/Sailor Mars *Susan Roman as Lita/Sailor Jupiter *Stephanie Morganstern as Mina/Sailor Venus * Scott Innes as Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers * Frank Welker as Fred Jones * Mary Kay Bergman as Daphne Blake * B.J. Ward as Velma Dinkley * Tim Curry as Ben Ravencroft * Jennifer Hale as Sally "Thorn" McKnight * Neil Ross as Mayor Corey * Jane Wiedlin as Dusk * Bob Joles as Jack * Kimberly Brooks as Luna * Tress MacNeille as Sarah Ravencroft * Peter Renaday as Mr. McKnight Trivia * The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Digimon Tamers), Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, The Sailor Scouts, Inspector Gadget, Penny, The Gadgetinis, Tara Duncan, Cal (Tara Duncan), Sparrow, The Human Mane 5, Twilight Sparkle (Human version), Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Ranamon, Lucemon, Dr. Facilier, Captain Hook, and Grizzle guest stars in this film. * Lita (Sailor Jupiter) has fallen in love with Shaggy Rogers since [[Sailor Moon's Adventures of Scooby Doo on Zombie Island|''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Scooby Doo on Zombie Island]], and then became his girlfriend in the end of this film. Transcript *Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost/Transcript Links * Double Feature: Category:Sonic879 Category:Weekenders Adventures series Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Mystery films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films